1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to endoluminal surgical procedures for the treatment and control of obesity and, more particularly, to devices and method for the endoscopic implantation of suture and incorporated prosthetic grafts.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Methods that have been used to treat obesity, which include gastric bypass and small bowel bypass surgery. Stapling of portions of the stomach has also been used to treat morbid obesity, which includes both vertical and horizontal stapling and other variations that are intended to reduce the size of the stomach and make a small stoma opening. Many problems have been associated with the use of staples. First, staples are undependable. Second, they may cause perforations in the stomach wall. And third, the pouch or the stoma formed by the staples may become enlarged over time, making the procedure useless.
Another related art method for weight control employs the placement of a band around a portion of the stomach by open or laparoscopic surgery thereby compressing the stomach and creating a stoma that is less than the normal interior diameter of the stomach. The constricted stoma restricts food intake into the lower digestive portion of the stomach. Such a band has been described by Kuzmak et al in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,592,339, 5,074,868, and 5,226,429.
These devices, known as gastric bands, require a surgical procedure for their implantation, which includes accessing the patient's stomach and other internal organs via incisions. The morbidity related to these surgical procedures can cause pain, prolonged recovery, complications, and expense to the patient and to the healthcare system. The procedure can also be technically challenging for the surgeon.
Suturing devices described by Bjerken in U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,707 and in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/267,266 & 11/267,321 & 11/327,348 enable an operator to remotely place suture material within a closed space such a hollow body organ. Such devices enable the endoluminal implantation of prostheses, correction of defects, and the reconfiguration of tissue without the need for surgical incisions. U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,707 and U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/267,266 & 11/267,321 & 11/327,348 are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety as if fully set forth herein.